Paupous and High School
by Destinysfailure
Summary: Namine's going to high school for the first time. Once she gets there, she's in for the ride of her life.  Naturally, Ronami and SoKai. I couldn't do anything else but those awesome couples.   Old story, but i'm not quitting!
1. Staring the Year

Here goes Nami again, at another ridiculous story.

**Summary:** Namine Takari wants to be normal. But how normal IS Normal? And who will help her? Someone she doesn't trust? RxN SxK

My name is Namine Taikari, one of the wealthiest people that you'll find in _Twilight Times Weekly_. You see, my dad owns one of the richest food chains of all time here in Twilight Town. Of course it's name is _Paupou Cuisine_, but I don't like telling people I'm Namine Taikari. Because then they'll want to be my friend for the money. Well, my stories begins the first day of high school…

A Rough Start 

Namine walked into the school halls of Twilight Town High. "What a boring name. Couldn't they think of anything else?" she thought. She walked to the lockers and smiled faintly. This was her first day of PUBLIC high school. She had been home schooled as long as she could remember, but now she had convinced her all too well known dad to set her up here. She looked at the oddly colored blue lockers and opened it. She groaned as she stood on her tip-toes to try and reach the shelf the books were supposed to go on.

Suddenly a boy stood beside her and opened up the locker right next to hers.

"Need a little help, shortie?" he smirked. She rolled her eyes in sheer annoyance.

"I can reach perfectly fine, thank you very much," she said, still reaching at the locker. The boy laughed quietly and reached over, grabbing her arm and pulling her aside.

"Here, let me help," he said. She blushed instantly at his touch and stood where he had told her. He reached up and pulled the shelf completely out of the locker, then carefully put it back in at a height she could reach. He smiled at her.

"Um….thank you?" she said warily. He only laughed.

"You're welcome….what's your name, anyways?" he said. He looked at her, and she finally had a chance to look at him. His hair was a dirty blond, but yet it glimmered slightly as her turned to her. It was unnaturally spiky(or was it?) and stood up straight. His eyes were what really caught her. They were a deep blue, pulling her in. She could almost see what he was thinking.

"N-…Namine," she smiled, looking at him. "It's Namine."

He smirked slightly. "Roxas," he said, holding out his hand. She shook it, and a slight tingling sensation rolled through her body. They were still shaking when the bell rang. They stood back, blushing red.

"Class, I guess. So what is your first class, Namine?" he asked, pulling out a black notebook and a pencil to match it.

She grabbed her schedule. "Art one with Mrs. Aerith." She pulled out a white notebook and a pencil to match, also.

He looked at her. "Well, we have the first class together, how about that?" he said, walking down the hallways. She looked out at him and followed reluctantly. He looked at her funny.

"Never been to a school before?" he laughed, trying to make a joke. She only shook her head and smiled.

"Actually, now that you mention it….no" she said, looking at him and walking. He looked at her with a funnier look this time.

"What?!" he almost yelled out loud, but she covered his mouth.

"Roxas, PLEASE keep this on the down low, okay?" she said, keeping her hand on his mouth. He shook his head slightly, and she released her hand from his mouth. They turned into a white brick room and sat at the same table as each other.

"Hello, class, welcome to Art One," the teacher said. "My name is Mrs. Aerith, and I will be teaching you this whole year."

Roxas looked over at Namine and leaned into her and…..

_What will happen? Will Namine get a kiss from Roxas? Who will Namine meet? Am I a bad author? Please review!!_

_Nami_

_**To Be Continued!**_


	2. Finding the dude

Well fans here I go again! This is Nami saying Thank you so sooo much to my reviewers: lebrezie(you sooo rock my socks cause you know stuff), Kairi 426(for being awesome), MeMoRy PrInCeSs( you will get so much better, don't worry!!), and Roxas because I love him.

Kairi: Aww…so cute!

Namine: AhEM!

Nami: Ohh….well back to the story before I am mercilessly beaten to a pulp.

….and grabbed a colored pencil. Namine blushed and smiled, and Roxas turned a slight shade of red but returned to what he was drawing. Namine began to draw. First, with the outline of is face…so smooth, and then with his hair…so very spiky. Then she shaded in his broad shoulders and started on his face. First were his eyes. They were a deep cerulean blue which she took special care of doing perfectly. His mouth was carved into his signature smirk, and she drew his arms leaning up to reach into a locker. She giggled slightly at that. She saw his eyes wander over to her paper, and she quickly covered it and looked at him.

"Roxas, no peeking just yet!" she whispered, laughing. He looked at her and smiled and went back to his work again. Then, just as she was shading in his spikes, the bell rang. She just about jumped out of her seat. Roxas laughed.

"Namine, you okay?" he said. She shook her head, smiling.

"Fine, thanks Roxas," she said, getting up and grabbing her sketchpad. They walked out of the classroom and into the very wide halls. They were a very odd Orange, with blue lockers. It looked so out of place that it belonged into a Doctor Seuss book. People rushed by without a care as Namine tried to walk toward her locker. She looked over and Roxas smiled slightly, but kept walking. She tried to keep up with his fast pace, but it was very hard with all the people in the way. Eventually she made it, quickly grabbing her schedule and planner and looking at Roxas.

"Leadership, Communications, and Careers," she read aloud. "How about you Roxas?" she asked the blonde. He looked at her, pulling his grin into a smirk.

"Same here, shortie," he laughed. "It's right here, actually," he said, turning around toward an adjacent door. Namine smiled. It wasn't that far this time! She walked in beside Roxas and took a seat at the nearest desk. Roxas sat beside her in the two people desks. Namine saw a couple of teens walk in. Some kid with spiky brown hair who reminded her of Roxas, a girl beside him with red hair, a kid with bleached blonde hair who was a bit chubby, and a cute boy with silver long flowing hair. She looked at him and he winked. She turned red and looked down. The cute one sat next to her.

"Hey, you're new here, right?" he asked her. She smiled.

"That's right. I'm Namine," she said. He smiled gently.

"Riku," he said, gazing over her body slightly. The teacher stood up to his class as the bell rung.

"Hello class, I am Mr. K, and I will be teaching you about leadership skills this year," he said. The entire class looked…well, not so thrilled as they should be. Roxas looked over at Namine and stared for a bit, Namine watching. She giggled in her head, like always. "Class, we will be teaming up for a bit, I want everyone to get to know everyone. Here are you groupings for this week:"

"Group One: Roxas, Namine, Kairi, Sora. Group Two: Jeff, Joel, Yuffie, Aeirth. And lastly, Group 3: Moogle, Amber, Ashley, and Travis." The class left off to sit in the groupings desk. The red head was the first to approach Namine.

"Hi! I'm Kari!" she exclaimed, smiling. Namine giggled a bit.

"Hi Kairi, I'm Namine," she said. The brown spiked kid rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Sora. Nice to meet you, Namine," he said easily. Namine smiled and Roxas looked over at them.

"Roxas," he said, not saying anything more. "Does anyone know what we do in this class, anyways?"

Sora laughed slightly. "Eh, we basically make speeches once in a while and goof off." Namine breathed a sigh of relief, not wanting to deal with homework until next period….

Sorry everyone! I'm at school and have limited time so this is all I have for you…I'm really trying! I won't post more 'til I get 20 reviews! So please please please read and review!!! And if you don't have an account, get one! FanFiction so totally will rock your socks, even if you never write you can read and talk to authors!

_Love always, 'specially to Roxie baby._

_Nami_


	3. LCC and Geometrywith english!

Here I go AGAIN…oh dear I am such a bad author if you guys can figure out my mistakes so fast!! LEBREZIE!!! **Laughs** I probably didn't even say that right, did I? Hahaha. MeMoRy PrInCeSs(again doubting I spelled this right), I soooo think your stories are good, so don't worry please? KtD, you are sooo cool…..**Giggles** I love a good author!! I love Roxas still….

Namine: Grr…..runs after me

Me: ARGH!!! HELP MEE!!!

Roxas: **shakes his head and shrugs** Please enjoy, and review for me….uhm..yeah.

Riku raised his hand in a confused fashion, looking towards the teacher.

"Excuse me? I wasn't announced into a team, Mr. K," he said. Mr. K just looked at him and then the list.

"Okay, Riku, you'll be in a group with Namine. Is that alright?" he asked. Riku smirked slightly and moved over beside Namine, once again looking her up and down(don't be mad pleeeease!). Namine blushed slightly, scooting away from both the boys surrounding her, more towards the middle. Kairi giggled quietly and Sora looked at Kairi funny, but turned to Mr. K again.

"Okay, class, we are going to discuss the topic of….." he started, but Namine failed to pay attention. She started to doodle all over the clean sheet of paper in front of her. Out came Roxas, the same boy staring up at her, this time in a tinier chibi-like figure. She smiled at the drawing, but neatly erased it before anyone could see. She looked up at the clock. "5 minutes left already?" she thought to herself, counting the seconds hand go by slowly. She shifted her eyes slowly to Roxas, who quickly turned away from her. She turned a slight crimson, but turned her attention back to the clock. Then all of a sudden the bell rang. She practically jumped out of the seat she was in and gasped, falling back into his chest. She was surprised to feel a very formed chest, something more muscular than she excpected. His arms wrapped around her as he stumbled back.

"Whoa! Namine, you can't be scared of the bell everyday!" he laughed, lifting her off his chest. She blushed and smiled.

"I'm not afraid OF the bell, I'm afraid WHEN it's going to ring!" she stated. He just smirked and turned to Sora.

"What class do you have next?" Roxas asked, pulling out his schedule. Sora groaned slightly and pulled out his, as did Namine and Kairi.

"Geometry," Namine stated. Everyone turned toward her in shock. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Everyone erupted in laughter, but walked out the door.

"Namine, we all have the same class!" Kairi told her. "But the look on your face was priceless!" Namine smiled. Ahh…..

Everyone rushed to their lockers and grabbed the nearest book, hoping it was their book for the next block. Namine rushedly grabbed her spare notebook that was green plaid and her crappy calculator and ran up to Kairi and Sora, with Roxas following quickly behind. They walked into a cream-colored room with many posters and signs encouraging respect, but no one bothered to follow them anyways. The floor was a purple carpet and the room had a slight school-musty smell to it. Nevertheless, they walked in and sat down in a circle, Sora sitting in the very back to the left and Kairi right across to the right, Namine and Roxas following the same fashion except directly in the seat in front of Sora and Kairi. A small teacher walked up and smiled to the class, pulling out a stack of white papers.

"Hello, class, I am Mrs. Peryeck," she smiled. The class turned their attention to the teacher, who was now passing out the sheats of loose-leafs. "Today we will be studying the angles…." Namine's mind trailed off slightly, her head turning to Roxas. She began to study him for the drawing. He had more of a soft jawline, not too rough or hard. His hair was a lovely dirty blonde, with the same gravity-defying spikes as Sora…well, just about. His eyes, the same cerulean. His newly discovered muscular chest seemed easier to spot than before, as Namine thought about it. He turned to her also, looking at her up and down, but not in a gross way. They both smiled at each other but turned away, Namine completely unaware than Roxas was watching her every move. The class continued for another boring section of an hour and a half, and the bell rang, and Namine didn't jump. She grinned at Roxas, who rolled his eyes teasingly and smirked. Sora and Kairi saw this and looked at each other, laughing inwardly with each other at the same time. They had already seen this once before. The class rushed out the door with their assignment for the day and all their books, and was pushed out into the same flow as before. Namine, Kairi, Sora, and Roxas kept pushing towards their lockers and finally got there…but just barely. They grabbed their books and said their good-byes. Namine rushed off to the English class, following traffic.

"Excuse me, could you-?" but Namine couldn't get a straight answer as to where it was. But someone poked her on the shoulder. She turned around to see-

_I am so bad at suspense. LEBREZIE!! You're going to know how this goes, I know it! __**Laughs**__ oh well. At least some people care. Get more reviewers for me! I know I said 20 reviews, but I seriously doubt I'll get over 20, anyways. I need to get better…or more famous. Somehow. Just like KtD. It's soo fun to type her name, isn't it? Go read her stories if you like mine! Hers are better. So are Lebrezie's. Okay. I love you ALL my wonderous reviwers. And if you like the story please review! I love it when you guys favorite me but I want to know what you think, please! _

_Love always….especially to Roxas_

_Nami_


	4. Cloud? Is that you?

Thank you again to all of my new readers! I was surprised to get as many reviews and favorites as I did…so I'd like to thank you all soooo much! I can't remember all of you names…I AM SOOO SORRY!!! I will try harder I promise! But I wanted to say thank you!

Roxas: Let's get back to the story shall we? **looks over and sees Namine and Riku flirting** Hey! Nami!!

Me: Ooops….sorry..**rewrites and puts Namine by Roxas**

Namine: **giggles** Much better! On to the story!

…she turned quickly to see Cloud staring back at her. She gasped.

"C-Cloud?" she stammered out. He grinned slightly, but not a lot since the guy was practically the saddest thing on two legs. He never smiled.

"That's me, babe. I missed ya." Cloud wrapped his arms around her, and Namine reluctantly hugged him back. "So, you still saved a little for me, Nam?"

"A little-?" she asked. Cloud just looked at her.

"C'mon, babe, I missed ya. You're still my 'lil baby," Cloud said. Namine looked away, not blushing, not liking it, just standing there. Her whole mind was on Roxas.

_Flashback_

_Namine grinned as she saw her best friend Cloud walk up to her. He hugged her tightly._

_"Hi Nam!" he exclaimed. She giggled._

"_Hi Cloud!" she exclaimed. The blonde boy put his arms around her.  
"Namine…I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you for all this time…" he finally stammered out, Namine in complete shock. "I want to know if you'll….be my girlfriend."_

_She smiled and said yes, kissing Cloud and holding onto him, not wanting to let go….._

Back to Reality….

"It's…..uhm…nice to see you again too, Cloud, I guess…." She finally stammered out. He smirked.

"So, hon, what's your next class?" he asked her. She grimaced at his language. It never used to be like that, how did it change?

You see, Cloud's father owns a very proud chain of car dealerships, and that is how he came to know Namine, since her dad was also big in the business also. They knew each other since they were about 5 years old, when they went to preschool together. But the thing that probably happened to him is his father started coming into business with a little more…..shifty of people. They were mostly gangsters(Nami: Sorry! I don't want to offend anyone… ) that pushed him around. Sadly enough, Cloud started hanging around with them, and it changed both his attitude AND his grammatical errors…..

"P.E.," she finally said, not knowing who he was anyone.

"Dang, huh? I got Weightliftin'….." he said finally. "Well, I'll see you later baby. Love ya."

She frowned as she watched him go, his baggy pants with all the chain ringing and his usuall blonde spiky hair a tangled mess from being under his hat. The "bling" hung off his neck, almost pulling him down to the ground, was hideously large. She finally got walking to P.E. and walked into the locker room. She greeted her friend, Kairi.

"Hey!" she said, watching the red head come near her.

"Hi Nami!" she squealed. "Coach V told me to give you your clothes, hope ya like 'em!" she said excitedly. Namine ran down the orange-colored tiles to a stall to quickly change. She pulled off her old clothes and threw on the blue t-shirt with a palm tree on the front. It read, "Twilight Town High" on it, with a slight yellow tinge in the middle of the shirt. The short were plain blue with stripes down the side.

She finished up and ran out the door, Kairi following her.  
"Nami-chan, don't worry! You're not going to be late!" she finally laughed. Namine looked back and frowned.

"Chan? Where did you get that weird saying from?" she asked. Kairi looked at her with a weird expression.

"It's a different language, Nami-Chan. Let's get going, huh?" Kairi finally said. Namine smiled and kept going behind her friend.

Coach V, as he was called, was looking at all the people in class with a slightly menacing stare. They were a mixture of both boys and girls, all of them talking amongst themselves.

"GET IN GROUPS!" he yelled over the chatter. Kairi quickly ran over to a black haired girl who called out her name in haste. Namine sighed and looked over the cloud. Almost everyone was paired up….until she finally saw a spike of brown pop up over the crowd. Sora ran up to Namine and panted.

"Roxas…is…looking….for…you…." he finally said, groaning as he saw Kairi with the girl. He sighed again. "Roxas can wait. Namine, will you-" but Roxas had already run up and grabbed Namine by the waist.

"You didn't think that she would pick you, did you?" he laughed. Namine blushed and looked up at Roxas, who looked down at her and smirked. She blushed again, this time turning her head to make it less visible.

"Eh, fine Roxas. You win the girl. But I'll take…LEON!" he exclaimed. A tall brown haired boy walked over to him with a menacing glare.

"Ugh, looks like I'm stuck with you, Hikacha. God, could things get worse? Oh well….something to beat on, anyways," Leon told him. Sora grimaced, looking over at Roxas with pleading eyes. Roxas laughed.

"No way, remember you like Kairi?" he finally said, winking quickly at Sora, who turned 5 shades of red. Leon dragged him off into the nearest corner as Coach V yelled for wall stretches.

"Could be worse," Namine thought. "Cloud could be here."

Wow, I usuall don't hate cloud this much! laughs oh well. Please review for me! I didn't think it was that great…but I tried.

_Love always, ESPECIALLY to Roxy babe._

_Nami_


	5. Happiness To Sadness on the first day

Once again, hello to all the wonderful new fanfiction readers out there! I feel like I'm being noticed! But not as much as my best friend authors Lebrezie and KeyToDestiny…they are both m-azing, and don't let them tell you differently! So before you read this….see if you can't read one of theirs!

Roxas followed the blonde who was running quickly in front of him. He tried to quicken his pace, but nothing seemed to work. She was always going to be ahead of him.

"Namine!" he puffed out, hearing the coach yelling at him. "You-go-too-fast-for-me…"

Namine turned around and slowed down a little. "And you go too fast!" she smiled, pulling ahead in front of the entire class.

Coach V grinned. "Best time this school's ever seen. Nice job, Namine. Alright, the rest of you, 35 push-ups! Namine, you can hit the showers!" The coach seemed very happy, but Namine grasped the chance even though she heard sighs and moans.

Roxas was left back in the gym, pushing up and pulling down and pushing up and pulling down….but he forgot to feel the pain, on account of a certain blonde person stuck in his head. Sora looked over at him and grinned.

"R-oxas, you-you're think about h-her, aren't you?" he stammered out, pulling up himself, and thinking "I knew I shouldn't have had those extra 5 pancakes for breakfast."

Roxas looked over at Sora. "Who says I like her? She's just my friend," he said. Sora looked over at him, stunned.

"Just a friend, huh? Not from what I saw," Sora said, groaning and sweating but finally pulling himself up. Roxas quickly followed his example and both headed off to the showers. Roxas turned the shower head to hot water and watched as the warm water splashed on him.

"Do I like her?" he thought, but quickly he thought of someone else who intrigued him……Olette. She had wonderfully brown hair with almost orange eyes and a beautiful smiled, and he didn't like to admit it to most people, but he kind of had a crush on her. But everytime he thought of Olette he thought of Namine. What was up with that?

He pulled on his normal school clothes and followed Sora out, but suddenly stopped as he saw Olette.

"Hey, Olette," he grinned. She smiled too, but had a serious note on her face.

"Roxas, will you come with me for a minute?" she asked him, her eyes dancing.

"Uhm…sure Olette?" he said, following the brunette over to an empty hallway.

Back over where Namine was, she had finished showering and got out of class a while ago. She looked over her shoulder after hearing a strange noise, and saw Roxas and some brunette.

The brunette turned to Roxas. "Roxas, will you go out with me?" she asked him, suddenly. He was completely taken aback, by the looks of it. Namine secretly wished at that moment for him to say no…but she barely knew him, let alone to tell him what to do.

"Y-yeah, I'll go out with you, Olette," he said, smiling. Suddenly she pulled him into a long, deep kiss. Namine looked away.

As Roxas kissed the "girl of his dreams", he looked over to see Namine watching, and quickly turn away. His eyes filled with hurt. She must have watched the whole thing. He looked at Olette and tried to grin, but what came out was a frown.

"Roxas, is something the matter?" she asked him, but he only shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong, Olette, nothing at all," he finally said.

Namine suddenly fled. This guy flirted with her hard, and now what does she get? She gets to watch him with another girl! It hurt very deeply, and even though she had only just met this guy she felt like she had known him her whole life. Suddenly the bell rang, dismissing the school. She ran out, grabbing her backpack quickly, and ran faster and faster, watching the whole school go by in a blur. She watched as a black sheek limo pulled out from the corner, and she hopped in quickly, closing the door, only hoping no one had seen her. Her eyes had filled with tears, and she knew they were spilling out of her eyes.

Roxas watched her go, trying to yell after her. But he knew it wasn't worth it. She was already hurt enough. But he wasn't very happy about dating Olette all of a sudden. But he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Argh!" he yelled, almost jumping a foot. He turned around to see his brunette cousin looking at him. "Sora?! What the heck?"

"More like I should be saying _what the heck_, cousin, you player," Sora started off, on a rampage. "You really hurt Namine! I don't care if this was the first day, you hurt her bad!!!"

Roxas stammered. "HOW DO YOU KNOW!?!?" he yelled out, but Sora stomped his foot.

"KAIRI SAW HER, OKAY ASSHOLE?!?!" he told her. "YOU LIAR! I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!" Sora ran out of the school, leaving a stunned and a completely in-shock Roxas.

Sorry, everyone, I don't usuall approve of profanities, but this time Roxas needs a wake-up call, don't you think? laughs Thanks to all my reviwers:

Hoopla37: I shall call you Hoopla and we shall all watch Spongebob and shout along as it says "sounds like a lot of…HOOPLA!" hahaha. Anyways, thank you for the review! I know, Cloud doesn't seem the type, does he?

KeyToDestiny: I'm just trying to be like you, you know, really coolio and all. And yes! Love triangle! It's a first, but somethings gotta give…although this chapter will throw you off! You Rock my socks!

Rocker05: yYeah, it's a little weird, I know. You'll get used to the talking, I hope, its really not his fault he talks like that. And thanks for the tip! I'm totally following it!!! And I feel bad for you face laughs

Lebrezie: Haha!! You didn't predict that! And it was awesome…I hope anyways Thank you! There is a cloud fan out there somewhere! Very excellent! I love you forever!!! Well, at least you stories credit to KtD on the winker! 

Alexa.k.a.SnickerZ: Thanks a lot friend! It's cool to have a new reader, so I'm glad you like it! Keep on reviewing!

Roxas-kh: Aww thank you! I'm glad that you like Cloud…but EVERYONE picks Seifer, ya know? I'm trying to be 'out of the box!" love you!!

Timbermoonkiss: Yes! Tifa in next chapter, I promise you! What a good idea….i was thinking about Yuffie, since I love her a lotsa, but Tifa it is!!

If anyone has any stories they have a suggestion for bring 'em to me, okay? Love everyone! (especially Roxas the hawtie)

Nami


	6. What Happens When He Breaks You

Okay, everyone, I'm back for chapter six! I hope you guys aren't all TOO mad at Roxas, because the poor guy feels a little….rejected after all those reviews you left for him! But he said he wants more this time….

_**Roxas: No, I didn't want more. YOU wanted more, remember?**_

_**Myself: Being a jerk to everyone, are we? frowns**_

_**Roxas: looks away sadly **_

_**Myself: Don't be said, Roxie! I'll see if I can find you a way back into Namine's heart, okay? **_

_**Roxas: shrugs and tries to smile**_

_**Myself: Eh fine, I tried. Hey Namine, can you do the disclaimer?**_

_**Namine: doesn't look at Roxas Nami doesn't own kingdom hearts, or, for that matter, my HEART….**_

_**Myself: Argh! Is everyone mad at me??**_

_**Sora: Can someone give me some cookes, please? Sora's shirt is off**_

_**Myself: Whoa….Sora….you're hawt…..drools**_

_**Kairi: ARGH!!!**_

_**That was long and obnoxious, wasn't it?**_

Sora stomped off to home. It wasn't like him to call anyone that sort of name before, especially his own cousin. But the way that had just happened sickened him. His own cousin, doing that to a girl he had flirted THAT hard with? It didn't make any sense at all, it really didn't. If Roxas was going to act like that, go out with a girl like that, ignore the one girl that was after him, he was just going to have to ignore his own cousin. And the fact of the matter was, he didn't care at all. He just sat on his bed and finally closed his eyes into a deep slumber.

On the other side of the street, Namine was sobbing heavily. Sobs ran up and down her chest, and she heaved with every breath she took. Everything went wrong. Why did everything go wrong? She hadn't ever had a boyfriend before. Maybe it's because the guys just thought she was ugly. That's it, ugly. She didn't ever want to talk to a guy again. But suddenly a knock sounded from her window, which had a porch going out from it. She saw a flash of carmel-colored hair.

"Argh!" she screamed, throwing a pillow at the window. The person who was on the porch fell backward and collapsed. She suddenly ran outside, overcome by remorse.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…." She started, but they put a finger on her lips as they stood up.

"It's fine," said the now-masculine voice. "Sorry I startled you."

"It's okay…Sora?" questioned Namine. Sora smiled.

"I really wanted to talk to you about…Roxas," he said, walking into Namine's room. She followed him, stomping angrily and shoving an angry finger into his chest.

"Sora! What makes you think that I'll EVER want to talk about that…THING…again?!?!" she screamed. Sora stammered backwards and fell onto her bed, but quickly stood up, this time getting near her face.

"Namine!" he started, yelling louder than she did. "I am just as mad at my cousin about this as you are, but that doesn't mean you should take it out on me This isn't my fault!"

Namine's eyes quickly flooded with tears, and she hugged Sora tightly, sobbing into his chest. All Sora could do now was hug her back and stroke her hair.

Awww!!! SO cute! I want Sora to hug me back and stroke my hair! Some people are soooo lucky…drools

_**Roxas: Eww….**_

_**Sora: Uhm…thank you…a lot…yeah. is freaked out**_

_**Myself: I creep 'em all out! Thanks everyone for reading this chapter! Review for me and tell me if I should keep going…or if I should just delete this dumb story all together!**_

_**Namine: It's not dumb, Jen. Don't sweat it.**_

_**Myself: Phew. I love you KtD and lebrezie!!**_


	7. Maybe Something More?

Finally I decide to get my lazy butt up and do another chapter….sorry to keep everyone waiting! I'm so cruel…..laughs I read through my story, it's a little confusing, so I'd like to get some things straight. I'm going to go a lot deeper into detail and really try harder for all you guys, alright? Alright! I'm ready to begin!

_**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Roxas' body, but my boyfriend who looks like Roxas? Now I OWN HIS BODY! **__****_

Finally Sora pulled down to look at the frail body who was collapsed upon his. He gently called out her name. He had been sitting there for almost an hour now, listening to Namine's sobs.

"Namine…" he cooed softly while poking her side gently. She stirred but didn't wake.

"Namine…Namine.." he said a little louder, more annoyed. She still didn't wake up.

"NAMINE!!" he shouted, jarring the girl from her slumber. She jolted up in a jury and hit Sora upside the head.

"Ahhh! S-Sora…? When…how….oh yeah," she said smiling, almost hitting herself across the head. Then her face turned from a smile to a frown. She sat on the bed while Sora still sat on the floor.

"Sora, is there something wrong with me? Is there a reason that he picked…Olette…over me?" she asked Sora sadly. Sora shook his head.

"Nami, you shouldn't be this worked up over a guy. Honestly, Roxas and Olette have been friends for several years, and you've only known him for one day. So don't worry about it yet. You have plenty of time to win his heart, alright?" he said, looking at her. She smiled warmly.

"Sora, thank you so much for listening to me…and putting up with me," she grinned. Sora smirked, reminding Namine of Roxas.

"Well, Nami, I'd better be going, alright?" Sora said. "I'll see you tomorrow…." Sora begun to stand up, but Namine stood in front of him.

"How did you know where I lived, Sora?" she asked him. He grinned.

"Ha! You think I didn't recognize you, Namine Takari?" he laughed. Namine looked at him funny, her eyes wide in shock.

"Sora….Uchaki? THE Sora Uchaki? It didn't even…." She laughed. The Uchakis owned a rival business against the Takari's. In fact, if her parents ever saw that a Uchaki was talking to her, she wouldn't be allowed in the house.

Sora looked at her quickly. "You won't tell you parents, will you?" Namine shook her head and smiled.

"Of course not. But I didn't expect…." She grinned, but Sora stopped her.

"…A Uchaki to be so nice? Ahh, we're all like that. It's just business, Nami. Uhm…" Sora turned a little red.

"Yes, Sora?" she asked him. He grinned.

"Do you…want to walk to school with me tomorrow?" he asked her, blushing slightly. She blushed as well.

"Sure, Sora….I'll meet you at the corner of Tenth Street, alright?" she said. He nodded and reached over and hugged her. His warm body embraced hers, and she could feel his chest. It wasn't as nice as Roxas'(how she hated saying that name!!!) but it wasn't much to complain about. He pulled back and opened the back door of her room.

"See you tomorrow, Namine!" he said, smiling.

"See you, Sora," she grinned, shutting the door after him. She smiled and quickly looked at herself in the mirror, thinking about Sora. He had cerulean blue eyes….brown hair….he had strong arms….was there something she wasn't seeing, maybe?

Oh dear! Little Namine's sure confused right now! Sora was so nice and sweet(like my boyfriend hahhaa) and he really cares. Is there something more to this couple then meets the eye? Maybe Roxas is completely out of the picture….humm! I guess we'll wait and see!

_**Love always to my readers!**_

_**Nami-Chan**_


	8. Is She Walking Out Of My Life?

Howdy everyone! It's your wondrous author Nami-Chan back to bring you what I hope is good…of course, you're going to have to tell me that huh? Well here goes another exciting chapter of Paupous and High School! My love always to KeyToDestiny for making a story that I can comment on 3 minutes after it's published(haha) and lebrezie for always being there! Oh and to my boyfriend….I hope. AND TO ROXIE-BBY!

**Disclaimer: I do no own Kingdom Hearts or Roxas…but gosh darn it I wish I did!**

Namine woke up to the sounds of Iron Maiden from her iPod docking station. She shout out of bed like a bullet, realizing it was seven already. She quickly pulled on a white shirt with blue flowers crawling up it that was a little tight(but no big deal, it wasn't that bad) and a pair of nice jeans. She got on a new pair of white dress shoes with uber big heals, grabbed her white backpack that matched her shirt oddly, and ran out of the door. She ran down Oak Street, the biggest street in all of Twilight Town, and finally reached the end to get to Tenth Street, where a boy with blonde hair was waiting, watching her, standing right beside a brown haired boy. She gasped and stopped in her tracks right where they stood.

"Namine…" Roxas reached out his hand, but Namine wouldn't take it. Roxas put his hand in his pocket and sighed, breathing upwards and making his spikes wave.

"Namine please. We're friends, right? And it's only been one day…please understand that…" Roxas said, trying to step near her. She didn't back away. She just stood there, watching his lips move, listening to the sound they were making, but not really understanding the words. It was one long first day, and a long first day can really change things….Namine sighed and walked by him, walking up to Sora.

"Hi Sora," she said, smiling and starting to walk. Sora walked beside her, but secretly turned to Roxas and shook his head, signaling a job NOT well done. Roxas sighed and followed behind them, listening to Namine's little conversation with Sora and wishing that was him that she was talking to. Finally they arrived at the school and the doors were opened, revealing a brunette charging at Roxas.

"Hey Roxie!" she exclaimed, hugging him. "How are you?" Roxas sighed a little and tried to smile, but couldn't as he watched the petite blonde figure walk into the school….and maybe out of his life.

Sorry the chapter was so short, but dumb old school it making things a lot shorter these days, so I tried. This chapter is dedicated to Lebrezie for writing me a note and telling me she really wanted to read something!  I'll see you all next chapter.

_**Love always, Especially To My Two Favorite Guys Roxas & Sora. **_


	9. A Little Talk With The Girlfriend

Yet another chapter of this story…hopefully this one will be longer & better……this is insane…I hope some people out there enjoy this….because this story should be done soon! Love always to Roxie-bby and Sora….

Roxas looked down at the brunette. "Hey, Olette," he sighed. "How are you….?" Olette giggled and smiled.

"Just fine!" she grinned. "Have you seen that new girl….the ugly one with blonde hair that's too quiet?"

Roxas gasped. "You can't talk that way about Namine!" he exclaimed, his hands balling into fists.

"Yes I can. I've heard things about her, Roxas, a lot of things…" she said, still smiling. "I heard that she isn't what you think she is…innocent or sweet. In fact, she only came to this school because they kicked her out of the last one."

"Huh?" Roxas said, stammering. "That's…that's not true!"

"Of course, why would I lie to my boyfriend?" she asked him. "I asked around. Apparently the Kairi girl was telling people that Namine was 'a big fat one', and you know what that means."

Roxas gasped. "She's not a slut!" he yelled. Olette gasped.

"I never said that, did I?" she said sweetly. Then the bell rang, jarring everyone around. "Bye Roxie!" Olette said. Roxas sighed. That couldn't be true...could it? Olette was one to snoop around for the facts….the cold, hard facts, and they weren't always true. So who said that Olette was telling the truth? He walked to his locker and picked up his notebook for art and ran off, almost being late to class.

--------------------------------**While they were talking**---------------------------------

Sora and Namine stood at the lockers, talking to each other and watching Olette and Roxas talk.

"Sora, that makes me soo mad…." She said, but Sora put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Namine….maybe he wasn't the right one," he said, trying to sound cheerful. It only made her cry a little. She looked up and saw Roxas look at her then quickly look away and start yelling at Olette again. Suddenly there was VERY loud yelling…

"SHE IS NOT A SLUT!" he yelled. No one heard it, except Namine. She looked at him in surprise, and Olette continued to sweetly talk to him. Finally the bell rang and Namine and Sora said their goodbyes and Namine walked off to class with her sketchbook. She remembered yesterday perfectly, the way she thought Roxas was going to kiss her and just how cute that drawing was going to turn up…..THAT DRAWING! She got into the room and found the drawing, tearing it out. Roxas was already there and he watched her tear the drawing out, crumpling it up and throwing it into the trash can. He walked silently over to throw away his gum and picked the drawing up out of the trash, putting it secretly into his pocket and sitting down at his desk. Namine drew in front of him, and he uncrumpled the drawing very carefully and gasped at the contents. She must have worked very hard on that, because there he stood, holding some sort of keyblade weapon. Actually, there were two of them. There was a faint sketching of Namine in there….next to him, maybe holding his hand….but it was erased harshly. He smiled, putting it away and looked up to see Namine looking right at him…very angrily. She didn't miss a thing….he grinned cheesily and stuffed it back into his pocket. She swivled around and continued to draw.

"He had to look at it, didn't he?" she thought angrily. "This isn't fair at all! It is supposed to be dead in that trash can for no one to look at!!!" She sighed and continued to draw…draw a new boy standing next to her.

---------------------------------**What they didn't know**---------------------------------------------

Cloud was asking around about Namine in his Algebra class. Everyone turned and laughed.

"Da blonde wan?" one kid said. "She likes da Roxas wan. Dey be cute if he wan't dating dat nasty gurl Olette." Cloud smirked, rubbing his finger on his chin. Looks like it was time for him to step in and save the day.

Thanks for reading my chapter, please please PLEASE review for me!!  I want to hit a hundred….but I doubt it. I'll continue if I make 75! So find some people, get 'em to review…and soon another chapter with your favorite Kingdom Hearts characters will be available!

_**Love always, 'specially to my Roxie. **_


	10. Cloud Needs A Plan

**_Another chapter IS long overdue…I hope. I hope I get some more hits & readers….:) And trust me, I'm gonna try! This chapter is pretty nice, finally, and I think you'll like the next chapter even better!(Some long overdue fluff XD) Mucho love!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix….seriously, I wish I did, so then I could own Roxie's body. HEH!**_

_It's Cloud Time!_

Cloud looked around his Algebra class. Luckily, there was no Namine in this class. He had a plan to make up, a plan to get Roxas and Namine together. It was the least that he could do for poor Namine. When he started hanging around with his…other friends (AKA the gangsters) he turned into a different person, and Namine couldn't love him anymore after that. So it was obviously time for him to make that up to her. If anybody was going to have her, it was going to be this Roxas kid. He thought about it for a while.

'Namine likes Roxas, that much I do know,' Cloud thought to himself. 'But Roxas is dating that Olette girl. Maybe it's time to get a little information from her.' He looked behind him and saw Olette doing her Algebra all the way in the back of the class. She smiled at him when she looked up, and he smiled back, turning around.

'Maybe ditching the old clothes and shaving would have been a good idea a while ago…' he thought to himself. He had spent all morning shaving and looking for just a clean pair of nice jeans and a polo shirt. That had taken some serious digging…and almost his dad's pitchfork. He laughed quietly to himself. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around quickly.

"Hey, dude," said some obnoxious blonde kid wearing camo pants. "Wanna pair up? Mr. S said to get some partners." Cloud reluctantly nodded.

"You better know a lot about Algebra, squirt," Cloud said. The boy looked at him angrily.

"Hayner Takami ALWAYS does it right," he grinned.

"Well, Hayner Takami, the right thing to do right now would be to sit down and stop making a fool of yourself," Cloud said. Hayner turned around and saw that everyone was looking at him…including Olette. Cloud noticed that too. She was looking at him with a longing gaze. Maybe there was something out of this Hayner kid that would be useful in his plan.

"Sorry, everyone…" Hayner said, turning a shade of red. He pulled up a desk next to Cloud. "Well buddy, shall we get started?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Call me buddy again and Hayner Takami will be doing things right BY HIMSELF," he said. Hayner shuddered.

"Alright, alright…" Hayner said.

After thirty minutes of hearing Hayner boast about the Struggle tournaments that he had one and seeing Olette staring at him at the corner of her eye, Cloud finally heard the bell and rushed out of class. He almost ran into Roxas.

"Hey, squirt, move it," Cloud said, not noticing who he was.

"Don't call me squirt," Roxas said. Cloud turned to look at who he was.

"Oh, you're the Roxas kid," he said.

"Yeah, that's right…and you're the new kid that's Namine's friend," Roxas said, putting heavy emphasis on friend.

"Yeah, friend only," Cloud admitted. Roxas looked at him funny.

"What class are you going to, Roxas?" Cloud asked him.

"Weightlifting. Why?" Roxas questioned back.

"Same here. Looks like we have a couple of things to talk about," Cloud said, walking with him to weightlifting.

**_Looks like Cloud's overdue favor is about to happen…but will something good happen to Namine, or will Roxas just end up hating her forever? Ohh poor Namine…hope you liked this Cloud chapter of Paupous And High School!_**

**_Love always, 'specially to Garfy bby and Roxie-bby._**

_**Nami**_


	11. Cloud's Idea

_**Author's Note:**_

_I'm not proud to admit it was 2007 when I last updated this story- yes people that's right, FOUR YEARS. Four years of pissed off readers, four years of me slackin' off in High School, and four years of not knowing what in the HELL cloud was going to talk to Roxas about in weightlifting! SHALL WE FIND OUT? LET US! (:_

_I love you all dearly._

_**Roxas' Turn!**_

Roxas followed Cloud reluctantly through the hallways of the boring school to the gym locker room. They both started to change, and Cloud looked at the boy seriously.

"I lost her though some stupid shit, Roxas," he said, slipping into a black shirt. "I don't want to see her hurt again- and I wanna straighten things out. Really."

"What are you trying to say, Cloud," Roxas said nonchalantly, narrowing his eyes a little.

"Not that!" Cloud said, waving his hand innocently. "She's over me! I know it! She likes you, kid. That I can tell. How long have you guys known each other?"

"It's been a week, actually," Roxas admitted. "Just a week. Feels like longer, though. Feels like years."

"That's the best sign," Cloud said. "Listen, I'm going to have a little party up at my place in the Mansions."

"THE Mansions?" Roxas asked in disbelief. "But every rich and famous person IN Destiny Islands lives in The Mansions!"

"Well, that's me," Cloud admitted, grinning. "My Dad owns a car-selling chain. Lucky Charm Motor Sales."

"Holy- yeah, you kinda look like your Dad," Roxas said, tilting his head to the side. Cloud's father was on a few advertisements now and again on the TV.

"Ha, thanks. I get that a lot," Cloud told him. "Well, Roxas, all you have to do to make this party happen is to ask Namine to the party itself."

"Wha-wait, this wasn't part of any deal! We never even made a deal!"

"We just did," Cloud said, smiling. "You get Namine to go to the party with you- we have a block-busting, gut wrenching, 48-hour party that no one this side of Destiny Islands is _ever _going to forget."

The deal was extremely appealing, Roxas thought. Few of the kids from the high had been outside of their neighbors hoods to see the Mansions, let alone step inside one. He had to do it. Plus he had to prove to himself that he could get Namine. After all, he definitely liked her already. She was hot.

_And, back to Namine…._

"Shoot," I said, scribbling out a part of a drawing I didn't like. I couldn't get any angles right, the facial expression looked like the person was taking a huge dump, and I was beyond help. I put my head in my hands and frowned in frustration. "This is so not my day."

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked my Mother from the doorway. Another botox injection- Dad must have gotten a little more from the restaurant business. She was smiling ear to ear but her voice was full of concern. I loved her even though she had to change her looks.

"It's nothing, Mom," I told her, tossing my notebook on my bed. "Just a weird day."

"We all have those, sweetie," she said, sitting on my table beside me. "The important thing is we pull through it."

"Mom…? Did you ever meet any guys where it just….you know…clicked? Instantly? Like, you almost just knew he was the one?" I asked, looking up at her. She thought about it for a minute, still smiling her injected smile, and looked down at me.

"Of course," she said. "Your father."

"Oh, eww," I laughed.

"No, really," she started. "I was out one day, walking around Destiny Islands on the beach, when suddenly I found a shell on the sand. It was the most beautiful and interesting shell I had ever seen in my life. When I picked it up and held it to my ear I not only heard the ocean, but a beautiful man's voice echoing in it as well. I looked up to see your father smiling at me, and I laughed and handed him the shell. He told me he had lost it earlier that day and thought it was caught by the ocean's tide. He couldn't believe I found it. From there we started to date a little more, and a little more, and finally we were engaged!"

"Oh geez," I grinned. "What a cheesy story."

"Cheesy- but true," she told me. She stood to walk out and turned to look at me again, gripping the doorjam. "Honey, whoever your guy is he's a really lucky guy." Then she was gone. I smiled to myself and walked to my bed, picking up the drawing. Inspiration hit me; I knew who the drawing was, and what it needed. All I needed was a few hours to myself, some more colored pencils, and my inspiration to stay with me.

_Guys, I'm so glad I can keep writing this story for you! I have a great idea for the next few chapters, but if YOU have any great ideas, I'm willing to listen to you! Please review, favorite, add, do something! And don't forget to check out my other stories- they're just as interesting!_


End file.
